Nerve Gas
Nerve Gas is the second episode of Chick Figures. It aired on July 9th on Fusion TV during Like, Share, Die. Plot Lavender becomes nervous when she meets a cute guy, Rusty, who likes all the same things she does: comics, movies, and comicbook movies! The only problem is that when Lavender gets nervous...she gets gas. "Nerve gas" she calls it, and it's not going away anytime soon. Will Lavender discover the true meaning of love...or will her butt kill him? Characters *Lavender *Rusty *Scarlet *Lavender's Brain *Vishnu Transcript (The episode begins at a comic book store. Lavender is seen putting new comic books on the shelf. A man looks at her and smiles. She notices as the camera zooms in on her brain.) Lavender's Brain: (gasps) That boy's smiling at you. I mean me. Don't just stand there like an idiot! Smile back! (Lavender grins widely and nervously.) Man: Hey. I'm looking issue zero of Galactic Dragons: Revenge of the Neterverse? The plot's kinda crazy but, (as Lavender says the same words at the same time) I love that character Gatonikey. Both: (amazed) Holy shit! Lavender: You like Galactic Dragons too?! I've never met anyone else who does! (Zooms in on Lavender's brain again.) Lavender's Brain: This boy's the one! He's got Star Lowt's body, Tony Stark's humor and Goldivin's good looks! I bet he knows all those references! Okay, Lav, inhale oxygen, chill-zilla, and don't mess this up! (It zooms back out.) Man: Uhh... Lavender: (freaks out) Did I just say that out loud? Man: I got all those references! Lavender: OH MY F-''(censor)''-K! (runs away screaming as she knocks someone over. It shows her in the bathroom) That couldn't have gone any wo- ''(farts) Oh f-''(censor)-k. Indian's food always comes back to haunt me! (It suddenly shows Vishnu holding plates of food as he laughs.) Vishnu: The dick of masala burns going in AND out! (Lavender calls Scarlet on her phone.) Scarlet: Sup chick-a! Lavender: (freaking out) Scarlet! I just met this cute boy and totally screwed up and now I've nerve gas and I go farting when I'm nervous I think I might pass out by farting and not breathing! (inhales) Scarlet: (disgusted) Eugh! Girls don't fart! Lavender: Yes they do! Scarlet: Maybe you do! I hold that shit in! Forever! So are they loud? Or stinky? Lavender: (farts and smells it, disgusted) Both! Scarlet: You doomed farty mcfly! (laughs) Don't shit yourself! (It zooms out to show Scarlet in front of a group of people) Well that was awkward. Oh yeah! Your all fired. (All look confused) Scarlet: I SAID YOUR ALL FIRED! (throws a grenade at them) Lavender: (holding the comic) Okay Lav, you can do this. (goes up to the man from before) Found it! Man: Oh, sweet! Thanks! I'm Rusty, P.T. Dumb. Lavender: (farts as she speaks) I'm Lav-en-der! Nice to, me-et you! Rusty: This is a great shop! Lavender: (farts as she speaks) I know! Isn't it the best e-ver? So you, like uh, Galactic Dragons? Rusty: Yeah, it's my favourite right now. But there's so much good stuff out there. Anything from Light Pony Comics. (notices Lavender) Are you, okay? Lavender: (farts as she speaks) Ye-eah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be? (farts) Rusty: Did you just.. fart? Lavender: Sorry! I think you're super cool, and I didn't mean to- Rusty: Oh! Thank God. (farts) Lavender: So this is what true love feels like. (The two tongue kiss as they continue to fart.) (Episode ends) Trivia *Since Lavender was shown to have met a new boy, indicates she doesn't date Salmon anymore. *This episode reveals that Lavender works at a comic book store. *Although this episode aired before Goople, Scarlet was shown to have already become CEO at Goople. **This could be because this episode was made after Goople, but was aired in the wrong order. Gallery Nerve Gas 1.png Nerve Gas 2.png Nerve Gas 3.png Nerve Gas 4.png Nerve Gas 5.png Nerve Gas 6.png Nerve Gas 7.png Nerve Gas 8.png Nerve Gas 9.png Nerve Gas 10.png Nerve Gas 11.png Nerve Gas 12.png Nerve Gas 13.png Nerve Gas 14.png Nerve Gas 15.png Nerve Gas 16.png Nerve Gas 17.png Nerve Gas 18.png Nerve Gas 19.png Nerve Gas 20.png Nerve Gas 21.png Nerve Gas 22.png Nerve Gas 23.png Nerve Gas 24.png Nerve Gas 25.png Nerve Gas 26.png Nerve Gas 27.png Nerve Gas 28.png Category:Chick Figures Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes